War of the Worlds
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: A new student comes to the school and he's a little weird, but he could get to be a problem when he has a super computer himself and the teams friendship with Yumi is put to the test as she can't stand the newest member of team Lyoko.
1. Lucas's Journal

**CODE LYOKO WAR OF THE WORLDS**

Journal of Lucas

Hi I'm Lucas also know as Raptor, and I live in Washington of the United States. I'm an A+ student in every class. I have a cousin somewhere in France. My father works for the CSI so he's never around much, but my mother is always around. My dad's saying if you don't know what it does destroy it. I don't agree with him.

June 10th

Last week I found this micro chip on my dad's desk, but he saw me and told me to put it down. After we all went to bed I got up and took the chip. It looked weird with this eye shaped symbol on it. I put it in my computer and it came practically to life. It said it was a computer program and was made to bring order to a digital word that is mainly chaotic. Then it said its name was X.A.N.A., and he/she/it told me about the world where I could do whatever I wanted to. I asked it where it was, but it said it is somewhere in France, so it told me how I could make my own. I made the core and sector 5 just how X.A.N.A. told me, but the others I made differently so it wouldn't be a carbin copy of the original. There was a sector of fire I call it the Fire Plain, a city always with the lights on I call it the Sleepless City, another city but it's in ruins I call it the City of the Dead, and the last one is a great castle area with multiply castles each with one tower that it guards, but the castle in the middle of the area has three towers it is the main castle. Each sector has 20 towers but the castle sector it has 22 towers. This is my last entry the code I'm will use is typed in as 'Good bye and good riddance. Don't try to bring me back because nothing you do will work so good bye forever.


	2. The New Kid

**CODE LYOKO THE WAR OF THE WORLDS**

Chapter one: The New Kid

It has been four days sense the super computer had been shutdown and the warriors of Lyoko where starting to get uses to normal lives again. When there science teacher, Mrs. Hertz told them they got a new student and he was from Washington of the United States of America.

"Now class let us welcome our new student, Lucas G. Bush." Mrs. Hertz introduced.

"No need to be so formal just call me Raptor." Lucas stated with with a smile.

"Ok, why don't you sit by Elisabeth?" Mrs. Hertz suggested.

"Call me Sissi." complaned the girl who was being talked about.

"Ok." Lucas replied while sitting next to the brat, and she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Can't he sit next to Oddball?" Sissi complined about the new kid sitting next to her.

"Now why would I do that, then I would miss a chance to be friend you." he replied while trying not to be sick from her perfume.

"I'll buy that for now." she replied acting annoyed.

After school Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and William were by the vending machine like always talking to each other.

"Sissi didn't like the idea of the new kid sitting next to her." Jeremy stated to his friends with a smurk.

"Does Sissi like anyone beside Ulrich sitting next to her?" Odd replied getting everyone to laugh except for Ulrich and Yumi.

"You have a good point Odd." Jeremy answered while he went over to stand next to Aelita.

"My name is not new kid it's Lucas." Lucas stated as he walked up to the group.

They then noticed he was a small fifteen year boy with tan skin, dark blond hair, and light green eyes that wore black paints, black shirt, a black hoody that was at the moment unzipped, black fingerless gloves, black sneakers, and a necklace that was in the shape of the eye of X.A.N.A. which stuck them as odd.

"Sorry about them. Odd is usually like that but Jeremy isn't. Isn't that right?" Yumi said angrily at them.

"Sorry we didn't mean it." both Odd and Jeremy apoligized for what they said with depressed faces.

"It is all right most people at my old school didn't sit next to me except for when they had to. Oh by the way call me Raptor." Lucas replied with a smile as he walked away with his hands in his pockets while all of them looked at him with this look that said what the heck just happened.

"I'll say it first that is kinda creepy." William stated as he and the others just looked at the new kid.

To be continued...


	3. XANA is Back

**CODE LYOKO THE WAR OF THE WORLDS**

Chapter two: X.A.N.A. is Back

"I agree that was kinda creepy." Jeremy agreeing with his friend.

"Where did Odd go?" Aelita asked as she looked around for him.

No one knows it but Odd and Sissi were boyfriend and girlfriend and so were Ulrich and Yumi were also a couple as well as Jeremy and Aelita.

"Hey you're right, were is he?" Yumi asked as she looked around for the easy to smile around boy.

William snuck away to follow Lucas/Raptor and found he was following him toward the factory were the super computer was. When he got to the front of the factory he called Jeremy to tell him this.

"Jeremy, Lucas is heading to the factory get here quickly with the others." William stated as he chased his target down.

"What are you talking about he shouldn't know about it at all." Jeremy stated as everyone turned to him as they joined in on their call.

Odd is with Sissi at the moment that's when his phone rings and picks it up.

"This is Odd the party men speak." Odd stated as he gave Sissi a sign to tell her that she needs to be quite.

"Where are you because Lucas is heading toward the factory and William is following him so get over here now!" Jeremry yelled as he and the others were moving as fast as they could.

"Ok, I'll be there Einstein." Then Odd hang up and said to Sissi," I'll be back sweet checks."

At the factory Lucas took the elevator down to the generator while William took the stairs. After getting off the elevator Lucas went and turned on the super computer that's when William said," I thought you were little creepy."

"I know you thought I was creepy. Everyone does mainly because I always get one hundred percent on everything I do." Lucas said as he turned to face William.

That's when he broke off the switch and attacked William. William was only able to say," Your stronger then I thought." before being knocked out by Lucas. Lucas then took William to a scanner then went to start a delayed virtualization process then he went in one of the free scanners. When Jeremy and the others got there, except Odd, the process finished and Lucas and William were sent to Lyoko.

To be continued...


	4. Black Disks

**CODE LYOKO THE WAR OF THE WORLDS**

Chapter three: Black Disks

"No the virtualization process has finished!" Jeremy yelled as he got in the set and readied to do more virtualizations.

"Well where are they going?" Yumi asked as she and the others went to the scanner room

"Let see. They will be in the forest sector.", Jeremy stated as he actived the virtualization.

At Lyoko William was being dragged when he woke up and the first thing he noticed was the kid wearing black spiked shoes, black pants like his, a black shirt also like his, a black helmet, and to sum it all up a black belt with black disks like objects on it. After Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita got virtualized to Lyoko Odd got there and said, "Send me in Einstein." He was right with the others and they asked, "Where were you Odd?" and Odd said, "Oh nowhere." They caught up to the kid and said, "Let William go you creepy."

"My name is Lucas, but it doesn't matter for any of you." As Lucas let William go, he then turned to them and said, "Try to dodge theses if you can?" as he grabbed two disks and throw them at them.

"What can they do to us?" Odd stated as he dodged one and it cut through a tree.

"Wow his disks have hidden blades in them." Jeremy stated out of shock as the computer stated that he had more life points then even William.

"That's not all they do!" Lucas yelled and through another one at Ulrich. As he dodged it he noticed it had four blades, but then it exploded in his face.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled scared for her boyfriend.

"I'm ok but did he have to do that?" Ulrich asked as he rumbed his face from it.

"Let me give you a hint a buzz saw will cut through you, four blades will explode, and three blades will freeze you solid for two minutes." Lucas stated as he through a freezer disk and froze a tree.

"Well that's just great." Odd stated as another buzz saw flew by his head.

William still on the ground for some reason noticed that the blades always deployed after he released them.

"He needs to release them before they can deploy their blades." William eplained as he got up and ran at Lucas.

Even though Sissi never know what Odd did she had a feeling he could get hurt, so Sissi decided to follow him and found out where he went.

"Where is Oddy?" Sissi asked herself as she walked into the elevator looking around the place. "Wow this place is so weird.", she said as she looked around the computer room.

"Sissi! I can explain this." Jeremy stated as he noticed she was in the room.

"You can?" Sissi stated in a confused way.

"Well no." Jeremy stated as he strached the back of his head.

"Oh who cares where is Oddy?" she asked as she slammed her foot into the floor.

"Wait what?" asked the boy who was very confused.

"Where is Odd?" the girl stated her question bluntly.

"Why do want to know?" the boy asked hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Because we are dating." the girl stated proudly.

Jeremy nearly pasted out from hearing that and said, "Well he is...Ah…he's...well…just look at the monitor." he stated and pointed to the screen.

"Ok, but how is it going to show me where Odd is?" Siss stated as she looked at the monitor, "What the heck!"

Everyone over heard that and asked, "What was that Jeremy?" Odd the most.

"Odd it's your girlfriend also known as Sissi." Jeremy stated as everyone heard what he said.

Everyone even Lucas said, "What the heck."

"I'll tell later right now blast him." Odd stated as he fired an arrow at Lucas.

"I'm out see you later." Lucas stated as he started to run away to the digital sea.

But right before he could get away William cuaght up and stabbed him in the back but instead of devirualizing, Lucas just blow up. Everyone just aked, "What just happened?"


	5. What the Heck

**CODE LYOKO THE WAR OF THE WORLDS**

Chapter four: What the Heck

"What just happened here Einstein?" Odd asked as he looked at where Lucas had been.

"I don't know he didn't devirualized here. Maybe he was a monster or went to a different supercomputer and scanner." Jeremy stated as he started the devirualization process to bring them home.

"But I thought we have the only supercomputer in the world." Yumi stated after getting back to Earth and then looked a little angerly at Odd for dating Sissi.

"Same here." Ulrich stated as he looked to the others as they came up in the elevator.

"Oh Odd I wish I could help you so much." Sissi stated as she hugged him after the door and then glared at Yumi for the angered looks at them.

"Hey maybe you could help by fighting with them." Jeremy suggest as he started to program something into the supercomputer.

"Not a bad idea!" Sissi yelled out enjoying the thought of helping Odd.

"Thanks Einstein, you just put my girlfriend in harms way." Odd stated with a heavy layer of sarcasam.

"I didn't main it." Jeremy stated in his deffence.

"Great just where we didn't need her." Yumi stated with an extra layer of annoyance.

"I heard that!" Sissi yelled at the other girl for being so rude.

"I'll only agree to this if nobody says anything nasty to or about Sissi." Odd stated as he crossed his arms to show he was being serious.

Everyone but Yumi agreed and Yumi looked annoyed to a new level.

"Well then it's decided. I'm on the team." Sissi stated as she smiled at them with a surprizing resemblement to Odd's smile.

"Then I quit." Yumi stated with anger and then leaving her friends to show she was serious.

"Wait Yumi." Ulrich started to say but didn't have time before she was going up the elevator.

"Just let her go. She'll come around eventually." William stated as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.


	6. The New Lyoko

**CODE LYOKO WAR OF THE WORLDS**

Chapter five: The New Lyoko

Yumi ran out of the factory as fast as she could when she ran into Lucas who was just standing there.

"No! Get away from me!" Yumi yelled at him as she readied herself to fight him.

"I'm not here to hurt you." he replied as he put his arms out to his sides to show he meant it while smiling all the time.

"What?" Yumi stated in pure confusion as she looked him straight in the eyes showing he wasn't possessed by X.A.N.A.

"Let me help you with your little problem with Odd's 'girlfriend'." Lucas replied and said the word girlfriend as if it was poison.

"No! I won't help you!" Yumi stated knowing that he would want something in return.

"Fine, but my offer will stay open until you decided who you want as a friend or an enemy." Lucas replied as he walked off with his arms behind his back and leaving Yumi a little scared from what he said.

The next day at school Odd and Sissi finally showed the whole school their love for each other by kissing in the middle of the schoolyard.

"I can't believe Odd likes her." Yumi stated with anger in her voice.

"Same here. Especially with girls like you around." Lucas replied to her from the shadows of the tree he was behind.

"Oh it's you again." Yumi replied with a tone of voice that sounded annoyed.

"Well, you still haven't given me your answer yet." Lucas stated as he pulled out a peice of paper with a phone number on it.

"Go away!" Yumi ordered as she was now annoyed by him and so he left after giving the paper to her.

Later in gym with Jim, Yumi found herself sitting alone.

"This beats being near Sissi." Yumi said to herself and looked away from her former friends.

"Ok time to play a nice game of dodge ball. Wait where is Lucas?" Jim practically yelled as he looked for the boy.

"Well he's..." Odd started to say but the doors to the gym slamed opened as Lucas ran in.

"Right here! Sorry I got lost." Lucas apologised for being late and breathing heaviely from running.

"Well don't let it happen again." Jim replied as he was seeing how many students were here today.

"Yes sir." Lucas stated saluting to Jim, but he didn't notice.

"Spilt up into two teams and make them fair." Jim stated as he started to take a set so he wouldn't be in the way of the game.

"Ok." everyone in the class answered in unison.

When Jim blow his whistle to start the game and everyone run to get a ball except Lucas, but now he was called by his nickname Raptor. Then people started to through the balls like there was no tomorrow. Raptor kept dodging so fast that he couldn't get hit. He caught some times and then throw it and hit one of his opponents. After all but two were out and they were Raptor and Sissi.

"This is too easy." Raptor stated as he span a ball on his right index finger.

"Why don't you shut your mouth lizard lips?" Sissi mocked as she threw a ball at Raptor's chest.

"Now that was uncalled for." Raptor stated as he easily dodged it.

"Then bring it on." she replied and put an imaginary x right above her heart.

"Oh I will." he replied as he throw right were she made the x but Sissi had planed that and closed her arms around the ball taking him out after a grunt of pain from the force behind it.

"Well that was quite the game." Jim stated after Raptor stood up straight.

"Really? I didn't notice." Raptor stated as he started to leave for his next class as the bell rang.

After school Jeremy, Aelita, William, Ulrich, Odd, and Sissi went to the factory to see what was going on because a tower activated right after the last bell rang.

"I'll send you to the forest sector." Jeremy stated as he started to program the super computer.

After everyone was in except Sissi now they were waiting for Jeremy said…

"Come on Sissi get in so you can help Odd and the others." Jeremy ordered as he was prepping it.

"Will it hurt?" Sissi asked as she eyed it.

"No, it won't." Jeremy answered as he was pointing in the information.

"Ok I'm in it." Sissi stated as she stood in it.

That's when she got virtualized and she looked like a warrior with a sea blue hooked sword, sea blue leather armor, and grey outer armor on her arms, legs, and chest but there was little areas were the armor covered were the leather armor came in. She also had a little sea blue skirt to complete it.

"Wow Sissi you look even more beautiful then you usually do." Odd stated as he stare at hwe.

William and Ulrich were trying not to gag from the comment.

"Ah thank you Odd." Sissi replied with a smile.

"Now you need to get to… This isn't right." Jeremy stated with a shock.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Aelita asked as she abd the others looked up.

"It is saying that you need to get to a sector called the sleepless city." Jeremy answered as he looked at the computer sceen.

"So let's go to it." Sissi stated not knowing that there was no sector there matching the description.

"Sissi there is no sector called the sleepless city." Jeremy stated as he looked at the sceen again.

"Then let's go to the Skid and see if it is a fake like the ones before." Odd stated as he looked at the others and they approved.

"The Skid?" Sissi asked as she looked to the others confused.

"It is like a submarine that will let us go to other places in this world." Ulrich answered as he looked around for anything that could be coming.

"Ok get to the inner most area of the sector which is about 200 meters east and wait for the pod." Jeremy instructed as he started to put in the program.

"Mind going over that again." Sissi stated more than a little confused.

"Follow the others and you'll get there." Jeremy stated as he made sure the Skid was in working order and surprizing it was.

Sissi stayed are with the others and waited with them as they waited for the pod.

"So how long does it take to get the pod here?" Sissi asked as she looked at everyone.

"Not long. Like a few seconds well that and the time it takes Einstein to put the code in." Odd answered as he looked at Sissi in the eyes.

"Ok here it comes." Jeremy stated as the he finished typing in the code.

"Finally." Sissi stated looking at the pod.

When they got to sector five they noticed that there were creepers everywhere but they acted as if the warriors weren't there.

"What are those things?" Sissi asked and moved her foot out of the way of one as it passed them.

"These are creepers one of the many of X.A.N.A.'s monsters." Odd answered as he looked at the horde of monsters.

"They aren't that tough. You just need to hit them on the eye like thing on their head." Ulrich stated as he looked at the mass.

"Every monster shares the most easily to get to weakness. The eye is on all of them, so hit that and they go boom." Odd stated as he started to to aim at one to destroy it.

"It's that easy?" Sissi asked as she brought her sword up to slam it into one.

"Yes but different monsters have different weapons, armor, power, and abilities." Jeremy stated as he tried to count the number of creepers there but kept losing track.

"So don't under estimate anything here." Sissi stated as she lowered her sword as well as Odd lowering his hand since there where some many there.

"Yep." Ulrich replied as he started to walk to the area that held the Skid.

"What I want to know is why they won't attack us?" William asked as he looked at them as he looked at the monsters.

"Hey me too." Ulrich agreed as he looked out at the mass.

"Maybe they are on break." Odd stated jokenly with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I love it when you joke like that." Sissi stated with a giggle and gave him a quick kiss on the check.

"It looks like they are not being told to attack." Jeremy stated as he had no idea why they wheren't attacking either.

"Good there are way too many for us to handle." Odd stated as he was now sure they would be taken down by their numbers.

"Get going to the Skid before they are told to attack and don't worry the Skid is already for you when you get there." Jeremy stated as they believed him.

"Ok Jeremy." Ulrich stated and took the lead of the group to the Skid.

They got to the Skid with no trouble and they got in to the pods and launched. Sissi was surprized by how comfortable it was.

"So, Jeremy have the location of this copy?" Aelita asked as she was piloting through the digtal sea.

"Yes. It is about 2 miles west of your where you are now." Jeremy answered as he looked at it and found out it hand rather stronge sheilding around it to prevent scanning it.

After they got to this "copy" they docked on a tower that Jeremy activated he said…

"I can't believe it!" Jeremy semi-yelled to keep from hurting the ears of his friends.

"Can't believe what?" everyone asked him as they looked up at the sky.

"This is no copy this is a Lyoko." Jeremy stated as he looked at the new data he was getting since they entered.

"But then it would need its own supercomputer right Jeremy?" Aelita asked as she looked at the destroyed city.

"Yes. That's how it works." Jeremy answered as he looked at the data as he got basic information on the sectors.

"Who cares let's just deactivate the tower and leave. This place gives me the creeps." Sissi stated as she hugged herself from the coldness she felt her as she got closer to Odd.

"It looks like you are in a sector called the city of the dead." Jeremy stated as he tried to get more detail on the sectors but there was so much.

"Well that is great." Ulrich stated as he looked at the place and begain to draw his swords.

"It looks like this entire sector is one big ruin of a city." Jeremy told them as he locked the tower he had down but ended up making it useless to travel to other sectors.

"We need to know where the closest tower is." Aelita stated thinking something might of happened since she could get into the tower now.

"The closest tower is 15 meters north." Jeremy stated as he looked at the screen to see one was near by.

"Thanks." Odd thanked as the group stated to move north.

"Wait I thought the activated tower was in the sleepless city." Sissi stated as she looked at the group.

"We can travel from sector to sector by the towers." Aelita replied as the group forgot to tell her that.

"But we need someone to guard the Skid while we're gone." Ulrich stated as everyone even Jeremy forgot to think of who to guard their only way out.

"Have Odd and me guard it." Sissi stated as she looked at the place a shivered a bit at the site.

"Let's leave the two alone now." Ulrich stated as the others and him left to the tower.

"Ok it is decided then. Now get going." Jeremy stated wanting them to move faster.

After the others had left Odd thought he saw something in the remains of a building.

"Sissi get ready for anything." Odd ordered as he prepped his arrows.

"Got it." Sissi replied as she raised her sword over her head while having the blade edge up.

When Aelita, Ulrich, and William got to the sleepless city they saw why it was called that.

"All of this city's lights are on." William stated out of shock as he looked at the bright litghs of the city.

Then they heard a sound like blades slicing through the air.

"Look out." Ulrich stated as everyone ducked down.

That's when a black disk hit the street and exploded.

"Get out of my world right now!" Raptor yelled in pure rage as he came up out of the ground from his Super Shadow abilite.

"Not until we deactivate that tower." Aelita stated as she brought out two energy orbs.

"Fine I'll take care of you. Your friends will be taken care of by my pet." Raptor stated as he brought out more of his disks.

Back at the city of the dead sector, Odd saw something in the rubble again then bam a laser come right for him. He was able to dodge it. The thing was a krabe but it looked different. It was grey.

"This can't be good for us." Odd stated as Sissi looked at it in shock.

To be continued…


End file.
